Stuck On You
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when a freak snow storm hits TX and several WWE superstars get stuck together? Staring Lita, John, Dawn, Hunter, HBK, Melina, Candice, Maria, Ashley, Jericho....response to a challenge


Title: Stuck On You

Author: Mel

Rating: PG-13 to R

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story.

Dist: Ask

Summary: What happens when friends and enemies have no choice but to take refuge together? Who will live and who will die?

Warnings: none/May encounter OOCness…or even a mixture of character and real life, but really do we know exactly how these people act in public? Or their real lives? No!

Spoilers: None Really I'm making it all up as I go

Staring: Amy Dumas, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Melina Perez, Candice Beckman, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Hunter Helmsley, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Ashley Massaro

Pairings: Amy/John (may take a while), Dawn/Shawn, Candice/Jericho, Melina/Hunter(Eventually)

Note: For the purposes of this fic, no one is married, etc. No kiddies exist. It's fiction done my way. Okay?

Note: This is a response to Karen's BTVS Season Five Quotes Challenge. If you'd like to read the entire challenge I'll send it to you. Otherwise enjoy.

XxX

"What the hell is that, and why is it's hair that color?"

"Huh?" Came the reply of Amy Dumas from her seat on the hard airport chair. It was mid-November in the lovely state of Texas, the place Dawn Marie Psaltis had moved to three years before when she'd fallen in love with the HeartBreak Kid Shawn Michaels. The pair shared a small ranch about thirty minutes outside of San Antonio. It was funny to think of Dawn Marie, Jersey girl, living on a ranch, but stranger things had happened.

Amy had been about to fall asleep before Dawn Marie's voice woke her up.

"That…what the hell is that?" Dawn Marie said once more as she pointed towards a 5'5 dirty blonde woman with blue streaks in her hair. She was dressed in a mini skirt with leggings one and a blue top.

Amy almost laughed as the 'thing' turned and she instantly recognized who the 'it' was.

"That's my shadow or body double…Ashley Massaro."

Dawn looked at Amy with disbelief. "They let me go to hire…that?" She said pointing once more making Amy release her laughter.

"Okay…I know. But what can ya do?"

"Well at least explain to me why she has blue hair?"

"Umm…she thinks it looks cool?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. Oh wait."

"What?" Amy asked once more turning the direction Dawn Marie was looking in.

"Look at this….Special Ed members!" Amy had to cover her face to hide her laughter as the 'special ed members' to which Dawn was referring to walked towards the blue haired wannabe diva.

"Now, now I hear Maria's taking classes." Amy tried to say with a straight face.

"In what? Eating paste and dirt?"

"And Kenny is umm…"

"A character on South Park?"

"No," Amy chuckled, "Kenny is Maria's special friend."

"Define special friend?"

Amy searched her mind to find a way to define it, but couldn't. "Umm as in her classmate in special ed?"

"See! You agree with me!"

The two women laughed together as other members of their group made their way over to them, the women laughing harder as they over heard the conversations being had by the newest members.

"Dude, you're more fun when I hit you." Came the voice of John Cena.

"Oh really? It's not my fault I'm the innovator of hotness and everything cool and you're just well you!" Chris Jericho said as he walked behind the former WWE Champion.

"Would you two shut the hell up before I put my foot up both of your candy asses?"

"Borrowing language from Rocky these days are we Hunter?"

"Shut up, Shawn."

"Whatever, jabroni!" Shawn replied to Hunter, earning looks from the other three males and hearing the laughter of the two women, they were all making their way towards. "Man, that sounded so funny in my head!" Shawn said as he walked ahead, head down, deflated.

Dawn and Amy shared a look as Dawn arose and met her boyfriend. "It's okay baby, I think you're cool so don't worry. Even if you do make corny jokes."

Shawn looked up smiling at his girlfriend, then leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Jericho said.

"Oh shut up Jericho! You're just jealous I have the hotness that is Dawn Marie for my girlfriend!"

"Whatever…my girl bathes me." Jericho let out causing dead silence.

It was Amy who answered. "Candi,…"

John finished for her. "She bathes you?"

Jericho looked up. "Only in an erotic, Penthouse-y way." Jericho smiled, each male instantly understanding while Amy and Dawn shared disgusted looks.

"Christopher Keith Jericho! You know better than to share private information like that in public!" Came the admonishing voice of Candice Michelle Beckman as she made her way over to the group, being trailed by her best friend, Raw Diva Melina Perez.

Jericho looked like a boy who had stole cookies from the cookie jar then kicked a puppy as Candice made her way towards him, stopping in front of him with hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry honey. I was just umm defending how hot we are together."

Candice looked unconvinced.

"Umm just wanted to share that you're the hottest woman in the world, the umm Queen of my Universe." Jericho asked grasping at straws.

"Oh good grief, Candi, just kiss him and get it over with. We all know you're not mad at him. You love him, all the way here…it was Chris this…Chris that…Chris…Chris…Chrissy Chris!" Melina said in a disgruntled sort of way, earning looks from several of the people present.

It was Hunter who walked over, sliding an arm around the Latina diva. "Sweetie something bothering you?"

Melina looked up at the tall blonde haired, hazel eyed man.

"No I'm just peachy. Peachy…peaches and cream peachy."

Hunter eyed the woman then turned his gaze questioningly to Candice, but she was preoccupied with making up with Jericho.

Amy was about to answer for Melina when she did it herself.

"I just had a bad day."

Hunter shrugged going with it. "Well, join the club."

"Can I be president?" Melina asked turning her gaze up to the hazel eyed man.

Who smiled before bursting her bubble. "I'm president. You could be the janitor."

Melina tried to look angry and even muttered an asshole before bursting into laughter.

"Now what's the matter?"

"It's not important."

"Well if it upsets you it is." Dawn put in, from where she stood with Shawn's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I told you it's not important." An edge had entered her voice.

"Umm you guys know what? Why don't we get on the road? The weather looks bad and I just heard that they are expecting a snow storm. You know the snow storm that grounded our flights." John said trying to get everyone's attention back to the reason they were all in the San Antonio airport together. The WWE had been on a Deep South leg, but was now at a stand still because of a freak snow storm hitting Texas. Since Shawn and Dawn owned a large house in the area they had offered to put up the wrestlers so they could save money.

"Ya know John has a point. It's getting overcast and well we need to get on the road." Amy said agreeing with the man.

"Alright," Shawn said taking charge, "how many of us are there?"

"Umm…well…there's me and you, obviously, umm Ames, Hunter, Melina, Cena, and the couple attached at the lips, Jericho and Candi."

"Cool. We got plenty of room. We can put Hunter upstairs at the end of the hall with Cena, Amy and Mel across from them and Candice and Chris downstairs."

"Umm…problem." Melina said.

"What?"

"I umm ran into some people who didn't' have a place to stay and one thing lead to another and umm well they kinda invited themselves to stay with us as well."

Dawn and Shawn shared a look. "Who did you invite?"

"Guys! It's my posse, my peeps!" Came the annoying voice of Ashley Massaro as she and Maria Kanellis made their way over to the group, a few thousand bags in tow.

The group shared a look before anyone dared to speak. Dawn looked at Melina wishing death to her, but knew she couldn't blame the poor girl. "So you guys are joining us?"

"Yeah! It will be so much fun won't it!"

"Yeah," Maria said, speaking slowly, so everyone would understand her. Her tutors told her she needed to learn to enunciate her words. "I've got games. Look, I've got Monopoly, Clue, and ooh, The Game of Life!" She said as she slid open her carry on bag.

"She carries that shit around with her?" Dawn whispered to Amy, but was answered by John's knowing nod. He'd been victim to the thing known as Maria. It had not been a pleasant experience. Stuck on a promotion leg with her. He'd almost wanted to kill himself, but decided killing her would be more fun.

"So," Hunter said trying to speak. "We should umm get going…the weather looks bad. So here we go!" Hunter said as he lead the interesting group through the airport and towards the waiting SUVs that would take them to Shawn's ranch and a few um interesting days.

XxX

Quote count: 7


End file.
